1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to cleaning detectors and more specifically to a cleaning detection device having a base portion with a peel and stick adhesive underside and a clear permeable topside having a color reactive substance contained therein, the base portion further includes a malleable flap thereon. The present invention is to be placed in areas to be cleaned such as floors, walls, counters and the like for the purpose of monitoring the efficiency of the people that will be doing the cleaning. The peel and stick adhesive base will maintain the cleaning detector in place and the user will put the malleable flap into a substantially perpendicular position relative to the base portion. The malleable flap will be deformed if the area proximal to the present invention has been properly swept, mopped, dusted etc. The person monitoring the cleaners with the present invention will know that an area has been neglected if the malleable flap remains substantially perpendicular to the base portion after the cleaning has been completed. Furthermore, the reactive material beneath the permeable top sheet will change color when a substantial amount of moisture has been introduced therein providing the user with useful information regarding areas to be wet mopped and or wiped down with a liquid.
The present invention could be used wherever cleanliness and infection control issues are significant factors. Housekeeping supervisors could monitor cleaners without actually being there at the time and homeowners and businesses could monitor the quality of the services for which they are paying. The cleaning detection device will let people know if the corners are being cleaned, if wall surfaces are getting their scheduled wash-downs, if furniture and appliances and other such items are being moved to be cleaned underneath, if sufficient amounts of cleaning solution are being used or that the mop was too dry to be effective and other quality control questions that previously could only be answered through physical supervision. The present invention could also be used as a training device for new employees.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are numerous devices that indicate the effectiveness of an item to be cleaned. There are numerous television bracket devices, while these devices may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as hereinafter described.
The present invention discloses a cleaning device having a base portion with a peel and stick adhesive underside and a clear permeable topside having a color reactive substance contained therein wherein the base portion further includes a malleable flap disposed thereon. The present invention is to be placed in areas to be cleaned such as floors, walls, counters and the like for the purpose of monitoring the efficiency of the people that will be doing the cleaning. The peel and stick adhesive base will maintain the cleaning detector in place and the user will put the malleable flap into a substantially perpendicular position relative to the base portion. The malleable flap will be deformed from the substantially perpendicular position if the area proximal to the present invention has been properly swept, mopped, dusted, etc. Furthermore, the reactive material beneath the permeable top sheet will change color when a substantial amount of moisture has been introduced therein providing the user with useful information regarding areas to be wet mopped and/or wiped down with a liquid. The present invention will allow someone to monitor the quality of house or office cleaning being done without actually being there. The present invention will allow a user to see if an area has been swept, mopped, dusted etc., and will also determine if an adequate amount of water or cleaning solution was used when applicable.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a cleaning detection device having a base portion with a peel and stick adhesive underside for maintaining the present invention in the place that the user selects such as floors, walls, countertops and the like.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a cleaning detection device having a base portion with a permeable sheet on its topside and a color reactive substance therebetween that will change color when a substantial amount of moisture has been introduced therein to notify the user that the area was cleaned with an adequate amount of water or solution.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a cleaning detection device wherein the color reactive substance is litmus paper.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a cleaning detection device wherein the color reactive substance responds to specific solutions to inform the user whether the proper cleaning agent is being used or if the cleaners are just using water and not the required cleaning agent.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a cleaning detection device wherein the base portion has a malleable flap that is placed into a substantially perpendicular position relative to the base portion once the device is situated in place. The flap will be deformed into a non-perpendicular position when contact is made with a broom, mop, cloth or other such cleaning device to inform the user that the area has been cleaned.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a cleaning detection device with a peel and stick base portion that could have either a malleable flap or a permeable sheet covering a color reactive material or a combination thereof.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a cleaning detection device that is simple and easy to use.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a cleaning detection device that is economical in cost to manufacture.
Additional objects of the present invention will appear as the description proceeds.
To the accomplishments of the above and related objects, this invention may be embodied in the form illustrated in the accompanying drawings, attention being called to the fact, however, that the drawings are illustrative only, and that changes may be made in the specific construction illustrated and described in the appended claims.